Fiona's Pain
Fiona's Pain '''is a TV-G educational show for younger penguin (and not for cancerous Pookshits) that teaches them about daily life lessons. It is a parody of Caillou, but Fiona isn't a calm child, she is a very thottie and whining bitch! And we all know what to do against pookshits: giving them ''a sweet, brutal and good beating''. Plot It is about a 6 year old pukie named '''Fiona Penis who is constantly beaten, tortured, raped, smacked, hit and etc. by the world around her. She lives in a poorly made up cardboard box with her whore mumu Jane, her autistic dada David and their half-dead uppie Snowy. Fiona goes to Hellgarden with her friends where she learns new ways of getting pain each day! The series has 5 seasons with a 7th one set to release New Year's 2016. Characters Major Characters * Fiona Pines: An autistic 6 year old who the series centers on (about being in pain, she is not the protagonist by the way lmao). Fiona is a stupid, idiotic girl that works well with torture sessions. She is always ready to make new friends and loves learning new pain everyday. Due to her cancerous attitude, she is the one of the most who gets raped by the teacher. She has big dreams for the future: being a diva cancer. It is revealed in the episode 'The Scary Peek' that Fiona is petrified of heights, blades, boulders and fire. * Jane Pines: A 30 year old who is Fiona's whore mother, who has no life and is constantly being banged by countless dudes in order to get money. She died in the first episode alongside her husband, while her daughter had no ideas she died. Her body can ofte seen hanging on burning chains. * David Pines: A 29 year old who is Fiona's retarded father who can't even know how to speak, write and think good. He commited suicide by shoving a knife inside of his body, as he believed it was a water gun. Like his wife, he died at the first episode and Fiona did not noticed it. * Snowy - Fiona's bastardous dog who has been destroyed by powerful wolf packs. Minor Characters Fiona's Playmates * Vanessa: A 4 year old who doesn't like loud noises. It is revealed in an episode that she has Leukemia, which she died the later thanks to the Pookie Killers. Ironically, she loves doing loud noises when she is being raped by heroes, especially when she gets spanked on her ass. * Rose: A 5 year old who has a habit of not listening. She spends her time mostly out of the classroom, for she needs special education to break her habit of not listening. Hence her sin: she is punished to listen for countless long hours of good education, as she turned even more insane and wanted to be spanked. * Josh: A 6 year old who is Fiona's best friend. It is revealed in 'Meet My Friends' that Josh has Type 1 Diabetes and died from his own gluttony. * Ivy: A 7 year old who is a bully, she never been hurt or tortured by the heroes, telling Fiona and her friends that she is "special". In the later episodes, it is revealed she is a fake Pookie all along and was a female agent in disguise. * Matthew: A 2 year old who mostly spends time in the nursery with the other babies, all of them are being spanked till their flesh is scarlet blood red. They all died in a fire alive. * Zachary: 5 year old who likes dogs, run over over million times at the end of episode 40. Fiona's Family * Grandma Monica: An elderly penguin who is Fiona's grandmother. Also known to be an old fart. * Grandpa Louie: Another elderly penguin who is Fiona's grandfather. Also a spy under disguise, he is a skilled one and knows how to fight. He hates pookies a lot. * Cerise: A 16 year old who is Fiona's cousin. It is revealed in 'Doomed' that Cerise was raped countless times a day till she got killed off-screen. She got her flesh eaten many times.